


Gage et tablier à pois

by Smilefurus



Series: Trifecta [Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi] [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Games, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilefurus/pseuds/Smilefurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre deux verres de saké, Yokozawa fait une proposition à Kirishima. Seulement, ce dernier impose sa condition, un gage. Le lendemain, Yokozawa Takafumi doit assumer les retombées de cette fameuse soirée...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gage et tablier à pois

Yokozawa Takafumi, vingt sept ans, se demandait s'il n'était pas fou. La veille, lors d'un instant d'égarement, il avait fait une proposition à Kirishima, qu'il regrettait aujourd'hui avec amertume. Il se gratta la nuque, tout en lâchant un long soupire d'exaspération entre ses fines lèvres. Il n'annulerait pas, la lâcheté n'étant pas son credo. Il ferait face à Kirishima, sans se rabaisser.

Tomber nez à nez avec Onodera dans les couloirs de Marukawa, et ce dès le petit matin n'arrangeait rien à son humeur exécrable. _Cet Onodera..._ Le brun lâcha un vague sourire, le regard perdu dans le vide. Yokozawa ne se laisserait pas duper ainsi.

\- **Efface-moi de ton visage ce sourire hypocrite Onodera.**

Le temps s'était écoulé depuis, mais l'homme lui en voulait encore de lui avoir volé celui qu'il aimait tant. Bien qu'entretenant maintenant avec lui une belle amitié en tout bien tout honneur, il n'oubliait pas ses sentiments nourrit à l'égard de Takano pendant des années. _Le passé reste le passé..._ Surtout et sans l'avouer à voix haute, Kirishima l'avait aidé à tourner la page.

Malgré que son sourire s'effaça de son visage, Onodera ne flancha pas. Se faire réprimander par cet ours teigneux et sauvage demeurait une habitude. Après tout, Yokozawa entretenait cette réputation. D'un mouvement rapide il attrapa le bras de son aîné, il devait lui parler d'urgence. Yokozawa fronça un peu plus les sourcils, avant de reprendre possession de son membre. **« Ne me touche pas, j'ai pas le temps de discuter Onodera. On verra ça demain. »** L'éditeur aurait voulu lui répondre, mais il se vit prendre son précieux temps de parole par une voix venue de nulle part.

\- **Aaaaaah Takafuuuuuuumi ! Je te cherche partout !**

À peine eut il entendu la délicieuse voix de Kirishima qu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Incontrôlable, son cœur battait avec force dans sa poitrine. Toujours la même rengaine, le moindre contact avec l'homme affolait ses sentiments les plus profonds.

Yokozawa se frotta avec énergie les yeux, sa journée ne commençait pas sous les meilleures auspices. Il adressa un regard dépité à Onodera, qui comprit de suite qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'exprimer. Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, le brun libéra le couloir afin de laisser seuls les deux hommes. **« Bien Kirishima, tu me veux quoi encore ? »** À vrai dire, Yokozawa s'attendait à ce que son amant le taquine, une fois de plus.

\- **Je dois te parler, c'est urgent.**

\- **Toi aussi ?!**

Kirishima acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête, avant de lui montrer du doigt l'ascenseur. À contre cœur, Yokozawa abandonna toute idée de pause-cigarette pour suivre de près l'éditeur en chef du Japun. Dans l'étroite cabine, le bleuté se sentait mal à l'aise. Non pas que la présence de Kirishima lui déplaisait, justement. Là était le soucis et son tempérament d'ours sauvage lui interdisait de faiblir. _Ne pas faiblir, c'est trop tard, le mal a été commis hier soir_... Les deux amants n'échangèrent pas un mot, l'éditeur se contentait de regarder du coin de l’œil l'homme blasé qu'il aimait comme un fou. Une fois dans la salle, il lui présenta une chaise où Yokozawa s'assit avec rapidité. À son tour il prit place, lui faisant face. Le silence installé dans l'ascenseur perdurait encore, durant lequel Kirishima détailla sans gène le visage de Yokozawa. Cela agaça pas mal ce dernier, et sa patience arriva bien vite à terme. **« Alors Kirishima, tu me veux quoi ? »** Le ton exacerbé de l'homme ne manqua pas de faire rire l'éditeur, qui lâcha son plus beau sourire.

\- **On doit boucler le nouveau numéro pour ce soir maximum, donc malheureusement je vais avoir un sacré retard. Tu attendras chez moi, Hiyori sera chez ses grands parents. Je ne veux pas louper cette soirée, et ta promesse...**

La promesse... L'intégralité des poils de Yokozawa se dressèrent, il ne voulait pas en parler. _J'ai été faible..._ Il se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air blasé, avant de blâmer Kirishima. **« Pourquoi tu me prends à part dans la salle de réunion si tu dois finir en urgence le nouveau numéro, au boulot Kirishima et plus vite que ça ! »** Jamais il n'aurait osé parler ainsi à l'éditeur au début de leur relation. D'un point de vue technique, son statut d'employé à la section des ventes à Marukawa le plaçait plus bas dans la pyramide hiérarchique. Mais désormais, il n'hésitait plus à hausser la voix, surtout lorsqu'il pensait aux nombreux abus de Kirishima.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans embûche à la grande surprise de Yokozawa. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tout les sens, il ne trouvait pas de moyen afin d'échapper à Kirishima. Tout ce qui lui revenait en tête était leur soirée de la veille.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis égaré entre deux verres de saké. Les émanations de l'alcool ont très certainement pris possession de mes lèvres et de ma parole. Je me souviens encore avec certitude de la tête qu'a fait Kirishima lorsque je lui ai proposé ce jeu. Il me semblait être ravi, comme un gosse. Je crois que c'est son expression enjouée qui a attendrit mon cœur comme un chamalow. Et ce salaud en a profité._ _**« Ok, va pour une partie de dame. Mais celui qui perd a un gage. »** _ _Je suis plutôt bon au dame, enfin, je l'étais auparavant. Bête que je suis, j'ai accepté la proposition de ce bougre pervers. Il a fallut que je perde, pour qu'il daigne enfin me faire part de son gage._ _**« Surtout, tu ne refuses pas. Demain, tu vas me préparer un repas.** _

\- _**Juste ça, tu es sûr ?**_

_C'est là que le saké a joué son rôle, décisif._

\- _**Moi à ta place Kirishima, je profiterai de ce gage.**_

_Oui, jamais de la vie je ne dirais une telle chose en étant sobre._

\- _**Ah oui, tu crois Takafumi ? Hm, très bien. Ce repas, tu vas me le préparer devant moi, et nu sous ton tablier. »**_

_Après cela, je ne me souviens plus de rien. J'ai juste un goût affreux et amer en bouche, ainsi qu'une boule au fond de la gorge. Une boule remplie de colère et de honte._

Yokozawa déglutit avec peine sa salive, cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, mais c'était en partie de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas proposé une partie de dame à Kirishima, il n'aurait pas à se ridiculiser ce soir. Il savait aussi qu'en annulant, il se ferait railler par l'éditeur. Fatigué de réfléchir, il se massa les tempes.

Le soir venu, son stress ainsi que son irritation atteignirent leur apogée. Parce que c'était tout de même Kirishima, il avait songé à l'élaboration d'un menu. Ce soir, ils mangeront du curry.

Kirishima arriva au alentour de vingt deux heures, et il fut étonné de découvrir Yokozawa endormi sur le canapé, toujours vêtu de son costume de travail. Avec douceur, il le réveilla en déposant un léger baiser sur son front. **« Takafumi... Je suis rentré... »** Le principal intéressé émergea petit à petit de son sommeil. La vision de Kirishima lui procura une agréable sensation. Hélas, celle ci fut bien vite balayé par l'éditeur lui-même. **« Je pensais te voir avec ce tablier, tu sais, le rouge à pois blanc... »** En vitesse, Yokozawa se leva de sa place afin de mettre une certaine distance entre Kirishima et lui. _Il est pas croyable, il rentre à peine et m'emmerde déjà !_ L'homme lança un regard meurtrier à Kirishima, qui trouva la scène plutôt amusante. À pas de loup, il s'avança vers le bleuté. Dos à dos, il l'enlaça avec amour, ce qui ne manqua pas de troubler l'ours sauvage.

\- **Tu te décides à honorer ta parole, ou je m'en occupe ?**

Yokozawa ferma à présent les yeux, perturbé par la présence si agréable de son aîné. Dans un élan de lucidité, il réussit à se défaire de l'homme et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre. **« Le tablier est sur le lit Takafumi ! »** Le principal intéressé râla de colère, la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Dix minutes plus tard, Yokozawa rejoignit enfin le salon où l'attendait de pied ferme Kirishima. Assit sur le canapé les jambes croisées, le visage de l'homme s'éclaira lorsqu'il découvrit l'accoutrement de son amant. Il se retint de rire et trouva Yokozawa ô combien craquant ainsi vêtu. Sous le regard insistant de l'éditeur, les joues de l'homme se tintèrent de rose. Kirishima ne résistait jamais à cela. Très vite, il fit face à un Yokozawa des plus gêné. Il le força à le regarder et s'ancra dans ses yeux d'un gris profond.

\- **Je pensais que tu avais plus de fierté que ça, Takafumi...**

Kirishima prit un ton mielleux et ensorcelant, si bien que Yokozawa eut beaucoup de mal à trouver ses mots.

\- **C'est ... Toi qui m'a dit que je n'avais pas de parole.**

Un rictus moqueur naquit sur les lèvres de l'éditeur, pas peu fier d'avoir une fois de plus réussi à bousculer son ours. Il se laissa aller à détailler le corps de son amant, ce qui perturba Yokozawa. **« Bon, je vais te faire ton repas. »** Il aurait voulu faire demi tour mais une forte poigne l'en empêcha, le jetant avec beaucoup de puissance dans le canapé où dormait Sorata. Le chat jugea d'ailleurs qu'il valait mieux se réfugier dans la chambre d'Hiyori.

\- **Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui me fasse envie ce soir, et c'est toi. Prépare-toi à me servir de repas.**

Yokozawa frissonna de surprise mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Kirishima l'avait déjà rejoint dans un baiser passionné. Les lèvres de l'éditeur étaient douces et sucrées, et il embrassait à merveille. Dans ses moments là, Yokozawa répondait avec beaucoup de difficulté de lui-même. Il n'avait même pas la force de le repousser, son cœur le lui interdisait. Malgré tout, il entretenait une certaine affection pour son aîné, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à ses avances. Il entrouvrit les lèvres afin de laisser passer la langue de Kirishima. Pendant ce temps là, ses mains se perdirent dans l'épaisse chevelure brune de l'homme. Lorsqu'il se sépara de son amant pour reprendre sa respiration, Kirishima se mit à califourchon sur lui. Yokozawa put sentir sans peine son excitation à travers son pantalon, ainsi que la chaleur qui gonflait son entre-jambe. **« Déshabille-toi, toi aussi ! Ce n'est pas juste. »** L'éditeur ria pour de bon, la soumission de son ours sauvage attisa son envie. Sans dire un mot, il se mit nu à son tour.

\- **Tu l'aura voulu, Yokozawa Takafumi !**

Kirishima se frotta désormais avec beaucoup d'envie contre l'érection bien visible de son amant. Au contact de cette virilité, Yokozawa déglutit avec peine, tout en rougissant. Il devait bien l'admettre, cet homme était ô combien exaltant et sexy. Laissant libre court à ses pulsions, il prit dans sa main droite le sexe gonflé de Kirishima et procéda à des vas et viens. L'éditeur jeta en arrière sa tête sous le plaisir qui lui procurait Yokozawa, mais il n'allait pas le laisser prendre l'avantage. Yokozawa fut surpris de sentir sur son torse une langue gourmande. Sans perdre plus de temps, Kirishima pris en bouche l'envie de son amoureux. Il pouvait maintenant entendre des râles de plaisir, timides, puis plus spontanés. Yokozawa tenta de se retenir mais Kirishima pratiquait le sexe oral avec beaucoup d'habilité. Il sentait à la perfection l'appétence de ce dernier. **« Re... Retire-toi idiot. »** Très vite, Kirishima refit face à son partenaire tout en esquissant un sourire. Il s'empara de ses lèvres avant d'enduire ses doigts de salive. Le visage de Yokozawa se crispa lorsqu'il sentit Kirishima le préparer à l'acte. D'abord, il ressentit de la douleur, cet endroit ne s'adaptant jamais à une « intrusion ». Mais très vite ce fut agréable pour lui. Lorsque Kirishima jugea que cela suffisait, il enduisit sa virilité de lubrifiant posé au préalable au pied du canapé, avant d'écarter les jambes de Yokozawa. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire dans l'immédiat, désireux de faire languir son amant, mais l'appel du désir le radoucit vite. Il serra les dents lorsque l'éditeur le pénétra avec douceur. L'homme sentit son cœur qui s'affolait dans sa poitrine, c'était l'effet produit par Kirishima à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ressentit un plaisir intense. Le souffle haletant, il essaya tant bien que mal d'accompagner Kirishima à chaque vas-et-viens mais l'homme avait un autre avis sur la question.

- **Bouge pas Takafumi, je m'occupe de toi.**

\- **Me donne pas d'ordre, bordel !**

Voir son amant aussi teigneux, même durant l'acte, enflamma encore plus Kirishima. Il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur, ravi de constater que cela plaisait beaucoup à son cadet. Tandis qu'il exécuta parfaitement les balancements, Kirishima s'occupa d'une main experte du sexe de Yokozawa. Très vite, celle-ci fut souillé du liquide chaud et gluant de l'homme. L'éditeur ne tarda pas non plus à venir.

\- **Pas en ... !**

Sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, Yokozawa sentit en lui les pulsions cardiaques de Kirishima battre à travers sa virilité. Après avoir donné les derniers coups de boutoir, Kirishima se reposa sur le torse de son partenaire. Il reprit avec beaucoup de mal sa respiration. Le sourire aux lèvres, il ne tarda pas à manifester sa satisfaction face à sa soirée.

\- **Eh bien, je me suis régalé avec ce repas ! Tu es vraiment mon plat préféré Takafumi.**

\- **Arrête de me comparer à de la nourriture Kirishima.**

\- **Et pourtant, que ferais-tu sans moi ?**

Les joues cramoisies de l'homme le trahirent. 

\- **Je t'aime, Takafumi.**

\- **Hm...**

Kirishima n'obtint pas de réponse, mais posé sur le torse de Yokozawa, il sentit le cœur de l'homme s'emballer.


End file.
